


[Podfic] "The Trooper and the Maid" by Philomytha

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Consent Play, Crossdressing, F/M, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Aral and Cordelia explore traditional Barrayaran sex again, this time with the aid of a folksong.
Relationships: Aral Vorkosigan/Cordelia Naismith Vorkosigan
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] "The Trooper and the Maid" by Philomytha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Trooper and the Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214009) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mGiMxW-xxjZ8FPmYZJLMmAyUw2x2AocT) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1bk11pfs2z2eyh1/The%20Trooper%20And%20The%20Maid--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [The Trooper and the Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214009)

**Author:** [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom:** Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold 

**Pairings:** Aral Vorkosigan/Cordelia Naismith Vorkosigan

**Rating:** Explicit

**Length:** 00:14:58

**Summary:** Aral and Cordelia explore traditional Barrayaran sex again, this time with the aid of a folksong.

**Author's Note:**

> " **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: ""Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's ""Association"" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.]()  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!]()"


End file.
